


Snot rocket science

by imperialsnot



Category: Good Omens (TV), The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Snot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialsnot/pseuds/imperialsnot
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley discover their kink





	Snot rocket science

Aziraphale and Crowley really like snot sexually. Crowley was like "oooh snot in my ass" and his plants had to watch. Very bad, but it's factual sorry, it'snot rocket science.

On an unrelated note, Aziraphale and Crowley adopted Angus Mcdonald's from Adventure Zone.


End file.
